Becoming who you want to be
by Eclipsou38
Summary: Julie was an atheist. She never expects reincarnating not only once but twice and in the world of Naruto. What will she do now that she is the twin of her previous murderer?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm not English so please help me to correct my mistakes!

This story will contain dark themes and yaoi.

* * *

 **Becoming who you want to be**

 **Prologue :**

* * *

You know, I never want this. To be reborn is not a good thing, especially if this is the second time. One day, I was a doctor in the prime of my life. I was not the best, but I did what I want to do so I was happy.

I died and I became a ninja working for Kumogakure. I never had a choice. I was enrolled by force and I ended up dying for a village I didn't even like.

Or perhaps… I like it, I like Kumogakure a tiny bit.

And now, I am in the body of a baby again.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming who you want to be

 **Chapter 1 :**

* * *

Black. It is everything I can see again.

There are voices. Gentle voices that sing and talk to me.

And another person is near me, I think. But, how? I'm only an unborn, how is there someone with me?

* * *

Pain. So much pain.

Being born is not easy at all. The outside world is so cold and there is too much noise. I am not in control of my own body too. I can hear me crying and no matter what I do, I can't stop me.

Even that warm person can't stop me.

It is just so painful outside.

* * *

My new name is Hikari.

I have three first names now! Even if it is so confusing… But I lost so many of my memories and I would like something to remember who I was.

Julie Vincent, the doctor.

Kinoshita Shin, the Shinobi of Kumogakure.

And for this life, who will I be?

* * *

The name of my twin brother is Minato.

I am very ashamed to not guessing that I have a twin earlier. After all, he was always with me.

But my senses were so bad and I thought that he was my older brother…

So, Minato seems to be very cute. I think he has blue eyes and blonde hair. I don't see very well, so I am not sure, but if I am true, I hope that we are real twin!

The only thing that I didn't like with him is his name. Minato or the Yellow Flash is the monster that killed me in my last life. He also killed my team and my friends before.

My brother has also blond hair and blue eyes like the Yellow Flash. But what is the chance that they are the same person? None, was what I thought. Well, I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ! Thank you for the reviews ! =)

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

* * *

The day that I discovered that my twin brother was my previous assassin was the best of my life, before, of course, that I discovered that. We were 2 years old and my family thought that we were old enough to go to the park. I was fed up with my house and my cradle: I just wanted to go out. Minato and I had enough mobility to walk and even ran a little.

I remembered that when we went to the park, I didn't want to be carried on my parents' shoulder until it and I just wanted to hold my brother's hand and walked. I imagined that we were cute, two serious little boys that tried to walk as quickly as their parents, holding their hands. I think that even now I have never held my brother's hand like this a second time.

When we arrived in the park, I was going towards slides, but friends of my father went to see us and began to speak to my father. I remembered even now what they said.

"Namikaze-san, how are you doing? I have not seen you in the bar for a long time!" said a huge man with black straight hair.

"Takada-san, I was a little busy with my two sons. Here they are, Minato is this tiny lad and Hikari's this one, " replied my father showing us.

I don't remember the other part of the conversation. The rest of this day with my family and my brother is blurred. I just remember when I arrived at home: I looked at my brother's face and began to cry loudly. My parents were worrying themselves sick, but I didn't stop crying.

I was a fool to never guess that my twin brother is Namikaze Minato. Even when he was little, it was easy to recognize him with his dazzling yellow hair and azure blue eyes. Perhaps, I was just in denial. Or I refused to admit that fate was so fucked up that it gave me the luck to be reborn into the family of my murderer.

Nevertheless, I never imagined too, that my pretty features will cause me to escape all mirrors that I could see. It is because, being the clone of my brother, I was rewarded with the appearance of dear Yellow Flash each time I had seen me. So, during the day that followed the best/worst day of my life, I take the decision to stop seeing my brother and to stop seeing me. It was strange and worrying for my parents that the twin brothers who were always together were now always apart. It was more worrying still for my parents that it was only me that decided this separation. My brother tried and tried again to play with me, to talk with me, to sleep with me… but I took no notice of him and he finally stopped. My parents also decided that it was only a phase, that we were growing and tried to be more independent. They stopped to try to make us play together.

I missed my brother sometimes during the years that went on. He was in the same house as I but I just didn't have the strength to see him. It was just so difficult to look at him when you knew that he was the responsible of my death, even if it didn't happen yet.

I think I was dealing with the grief of the loss of my previous life and family. After all, I tried my best to not think of my previous life and at this moment my previous life literally came back in the shape of my twin brother. It was a slap which showed me the reality that I lost everything a second time. I lost my friends, my dear father and mother, my wife and my daughter… It was perhaps because my body was old enough to treat with my mourning. Before that, my baby's body just couldn't understand my sorrow.

* * *

"Hikari!" shouted Okaa-san. "Come here and write some letters to your mother, okay?"

I just nodded. I took the brush and started to draw some kanji to please my mother.

"I just don't understand you anymore, boy..." sighed my mother. "When you were just a little tinier, you were a smiling and excited little lad. Now, all you do is sleeping and staring at the ceiling. It is really worrying, you know?

\- Hm.

\- And you never answer with a little more than one word. I talked with your father and he agreed with me. A tiny-5-years-old boy mustn't act like you do. Even teenager are not as drastic as you are !

\- Hm.

\- We agreed that it must be something that bothers you, so we decided that if you don't talk with us quickly about what it is, we will go see a psychiatrist.

\- Hmmm…

\- Your Otoo-san have a cousin married with a Yamanaka, so we want to go see him.

\- ... Okaa-san! It's just that everybody like Minato and not me !

\- What do you mean? Nanami-chan and Kokuro-kun are your friends! You know that they like you as Minato's friends like him.

\- But Nanami-chan just want to know what Minato likes, and Kokuro plays with me because he is jealous of Minato, and Minato has 3 friends and me, only 2 !

\- Hikari, don't be like this… You know that your brother is more sociable than you. You have two different temperaments, it is just this."

And the conversation ended like this. After that, I had tried to be more cheerful, so my parents didn't send me to see a Yamanaka. It would be the end if one of these ninjas saw the inside of my mind. I would be called a spy, a danger and eliminate. It was the reason that I had to use an excuse like this, that I was jealous of my brother.

At this time, it wasn't true at all. I didn't mind the fact that more snotty-nosed little kids were around my brother and if I hadn't to worry about appearing unnatural, I didn't mind never seeing them again. The conversation between two 5-years-old children isn't interesting at all and it is perfectly understandable. I understood the concept, but I didn't want to put with the "My father/mother/sibling/pet is more [] than yours!" or "This butterfly is so cute! Let's pull out his wings!". So I just played the role of an asocial and sulky little boy.

This conversation with my mother was the more serious and long that I had with her before she left with Otoo-san to the Fire capital. They needed to speak with some suppliers of their clothes' shop so they left us with one of their friends.

It was the last serious and long conversation I had with my mother : they never come back.


End file.
